


Remind Me

by Steadfxst



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Feelings, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: Eleanor and Michael share a tender moment before their whole ruse is uncovered.





	Remind Me

"Don't worry. You're safe here," he promises.

He turns to leave, but Eleanor grabs his hand.

"You can't possibly believe that."

Michael looks over her shoulder at the others, who were trying and failing to look inconspicuous. He meets her determined gaze once more.

"Maybe not. But I believe in you."

She blushes, but tries to play it off. She let's go of his hand.

"You're just blowing smoke."

Michael smiles.

"Believe me, if I was, your body would be permanently altered. Your lungs would fill up and--"

"It's an expression."

"Oh."

"It's okay," she says. "If we get through this, we can teach you all our favorite idioms."

"I'd like that," Michael says.

"And if we get through this, remind me to thank you."

With a gentleness she didn't know he possessed, he reaches his hand up to cup her face in his palm. His thumb brushes her cheekbone. She inhales sharply.

"You already have, Eleanor."

Before she can formulate a reply, he leaves her. He had to get the pins, after all. She touches her fingertips to her cheek.

"Everything okay?" Chidi asks.

She hadn't even heard him come up. Eleanor shakes her head.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. We should, uh, we should go mingle or something..."

They disperse through the forming crowd.

"Hurry, Michael," she murmurs to herself. "Please."


End file.
